


I Knew when we Collided (You’re the One I have Decided)

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You’re kidding, right? You’ve been playing Steve like he’s been crushing on Danny since the very beginning and now you’re freaking out about this?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew when we Collided (You’re the One I have Decided)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for my 100 Fandom Requests. I got an anonymous prompt asking for : “Scott/Alex shooting Steve & Danny's first kiss on the show.”  
> \- I have to thank, yet again, my two biggest enablers iam_space and theellibu for listening to me whine as I tried to write this fic without falling into too many clichés.   
> \- Beta’d and suggestions (read: entire sentences) by iam_space!

“You’re kidding, right? You’ve been playing Steve like he’s been crushing on Danny since the very beginning and now you’re freaking out about this?”    
  
Scott’s voice rings through the trailer as the door slams shut.    
  
“I am not ‘freaking out’, okay?” Alex snaps, scowling at Scott. “And before you say anything,  _no_ , I am  _not_  a homophobe!”    
  
Scott rolls his eyes, like the thought that he would accuse Alex of that is simply ridiculous. Scott’s sure they’ve known each other well enough for the thought never even to have crossed his mind.    
  
“They’re finally having the balls to go through with this,” Scott says, “We should be celebrating, man.”    
  
Alex grumbles something that could be “yeah”, but Scott isn’t entirely sure. He’s rustling through a stack of shirts, like he’s looking for something specific, even though Scott knows Alex is wearing exactly what he’s supposed to wear for the next scene.    
  
“Right, so are you going to tell me what’s really bothering you?” Scott asks, because Alex is clearly freaking out about this and this is not a good way to start off the new direction the show is going to take.    
  
When Alex doesn’t answer, Scott presses on. “Is the thought of having to kiss me really so horrible?” he asks, only half-joking because yeah, Scott is sure Alex isn’t a homophobe, but he’s also sure Alex is straight. Pretty sure, at least. Maybe.    
  
Alex sidesteps the question, sighs, and says, “I tanked two shows, Scott.  _Two_ . What if this… what if people aren’t going to respond well? What if I manage to ruin this one as well?”    
  
Scott scoffs, because really? Is Alex serious about this stuff?    
  
“You didn’t tank those shows, Alex,” Scott says, taking a few steps towards him. “You don’t honestly think that was your fault, right?”    
  
“I was the lead, Scott,” Alex simply says, like it explains everything. Like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.    
  
“Yeah, and you were perfect in them,” Scott says without missing a beat. Yeah, he’s seen them, so sue him. “Look, whatever the reason those shows didn’t succeed, that the audience didn’t respond or the network didn’t support it or whatever… It wasn’t you. You gotta trust me on that.”    
  
Alex looks down, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He’s shuffling on his feet a bit, like he’s not quite ready to accept what Scott’s saying. He plops himself down on the couch.    
  
“And hey,” Scott says, trying to lighten the mood, “You’re not alone on this show, man. I’m brilliant, in case you didn’t notice.”    
  
He winks at Alex, grinning from ear to ear, and he’s relieved it at least gets a smile out of Alex too. Scott sits himself down next to Alex on the couch, slipping his foot under his thigh as he turns towards him.    
  
“Tell me this. Do you see Steve and Danny getting together as being true to those characters?” Scott asks earnestly, because he knows how  _he_  feels about that, but it would make things a whole lot easier if Alex felt the same way too.    
  
“Well…” Alex takes a deep breath, brow scrunched up in a frown. “Yeah.”    
  
“Then that’s your answer right there, man,” Scott says, slapping Alex on the knee. “That’s all we need to concern ourselves with. That’s all that matters.”    
  
Alex nods, shoulders relaxing like a weight has been lifted from them.    
  
“And it’s not a horrible concept to have to kiss you, you know,” Alex says, his voice low. “At all.”    
  
Scott swallows hard, jokes, “Well, I do have minty fresh breath all the time. I’m very considerate to my romantic leads” but it doesn’t quite sounds as offhand as he was going for.    
  
Alex just smiles, ducks his head as he nods.    
  
“All that gum I’m always chewing.” Scott winks.    
  
“I’m sure it’s much appreciated,” Alex smiles softly, “But uhm…”   
  
Then Alex stops, shakes his head like he’s changing his mind on the spot, so Scott asks, “Tell me.”    
  
Alex is fretting, refusing to meet Scott’s eyes as he says, “I kinda didn’t want our first kiss to be as Steve and Danny.” He looks up as he says it, like he’s gauging Scott’s reaction, afraid of what he might find.    
  
“I was going to suggest practice,” Scott smiles weakly, gaining confidence by the second because of Alex’s admission. “But maybe we should just skip the lines altogether?”    
  
And yeah, Alex seems like he’s definitely on board with that, because he’s grinning broadly now and turning towards Scott as he gently presses his lips into his.    
  
The kiss is slow and languid, and nothing like the scripted kiss Peter laid out for them, purely adrenaline-fueled and frantic. There’s no Steve and Danny here, no cameras or crew spying on them, just this. Just them.    
  
Alex’s tongue plays with Scott’s, teasing, a taste of something more. Scott’s hands find a way into Alex’s hair, tangling at the nape of Alex’s neck, fingers twisting in the slight curls. When they finally break, Alex is relaxed and comfortable, almost plastered over Scott’s entire body.    
  
“I think we’ll definitely translate well on camera.” Scott grins, nose pressed into Alex’s cheek.    
  
“I think we’ll translate well in my bed, too.” Alex beams, arms around Scott’s waist, pulling him close.    
  
Scott snorts. “Glad to see I could ease your worries, buddy.”    
  
Alex chuckles, pushing himself down on top of Scott, pressing him into the couch.    
  
“Maybe Steve and Danny getting together isn’t such a bad idea after all,” Alex mutters against Scott’s neck, draping himself all over Scott. “I’ve sort of been playing him like he has the hots for Danny since the very beginning, after all.”    
  
Scott rolls his eyes, ‘cause hasn’t he been saying that all along?    
  
“More like big epic love, man,” Scott smiles, pressing a kiss against Alex’s hair. “I think we can pull it off without a problem.”    
  
“Mmm, big epic love,” Alex mumbles against Scott’s skin. “I like the sound of that.” 


End file.
